Diana
by ymira aturuk
Summary: esta historia comienza cuando Diana pierde la memoria solo recordaba su nombre fecha de cumpleaños e imágenes de algunos lugares pero no sabia donde quedaban. ella se cobija en su "hermano" como el le dice que lo es apenas recobra la conciencia.
1. introduccion

hola! ...no sé si alguien lea esto :\ pero todo lo que escribiré a continuación va dedicado a una personita muy especial mi sobrinita...si Camila ya que tu fuiste la primera en oír todos estos relatos . (Y si alguien más lo lee pueden comentar ^^)

Te acuerdas Camila como empezó todo? yo sí , un día me manifestaste cuanto te gustaba la serie hunter x hunter y naruto , creo q debes haber tenido 8 años y también me dijiste que te gustaría que estas series tuviera algo de amor . Y las dos inventamos a una mujer que estaría involucrada en estas 2 serie, la llamamos Diana una diosa de la caza, relacionada con los animales y las tierras salvajes. Sus características principales eran la fuerza y su belleza por esa razón pensamos en ese nombre

bueno así empezó todo, tu escuchándome y yo relatándote los episodios que tu querías (si alguien más lee lo que escribiré que sepa que yo poseo una memoria muy buena así fue como le podía relatar los diálogos que salían en las series, con solo verlos unas veces se me quedaba grabado todo y podía repetirlo

Todos los días le contaba un Cap. hasta que se cambio de ciudad por esa razón decidí escribirlos acá para que tu lo leyeras...espero que sigas teniendo la misma imaginación de antes y puedas recordarlo todo

A continuación are un resumen de parte de la historia, en la pagina que siguen podrán ver detenidamente toda la historia. Y tu Camila podrás retomarla de donde quedaste :D

* * *

><p>esta historia comienza cuando Diana pierde la memoria solo recordaba su nombre fecha de cumpleaños e imágenes de algunos lugares pero no sabia donde quedaban. ella se cobija en su "hermano" como el le dice que lo es apenas recobra la conciencia, para superar todo lo que vive y asi pasa un año.<p>

ya tiene 11 , es en esa edad cuando se da cuenta que puede controlar el aire , manejarlo a su antojo, su hermano como buen luchador que es, trae a muchos maestros para que le eneseñen a controlarlo ...pero Diana no era como los demás que tenían naturaleza con algún elemento quienes gastaban una gran cantidad de energía al generarlo ..Ella podía controlar el aire con solo el hecho de desearlo. Este mismo año también descubre que su hermano es un acecino...pero eso no le importo.

Es a los 12 cuando descubre la verdad el no era su hermano y además que el pertenece a una organización que está familiarizada con la matanza de su familia y amigos asique decide huir con la esperanza de saber quien es y descubrir si es que tiene a alguien en este mundo

Así es como decide entrar a la prueba del cazador imaginando que si se convierte en uno tendrá acceso a mucha información, allí conoce a gon killua kurapika y leorio, establece una gran amistad con los 4 pero especialmente con gon y killua, con cuales pasara grandes aventuras. Lo que ella no savia era que con kurapika se unirían de por vida ya que los dos compartirán un gran secreto

es en el 4to examen donde conoce a yahiko un joven, quien tras luchar con ella se da cuenta que es algo especial, es él quien va a ser el primero en darle una pista acerca de su clan

Cuando los 4 se separan luego de ir a buscar a killua a su hogar, ella parte junto a yahiko con la esperanza de encontrar a la mujer quien la llevaría a su hogar (es en ese transcurso cuando Diana vive su primera experiencia con el corazón...es en esa época donde ocurrirá todos esos conflictos que trae el amor, ella experimentara todo eso a causa de uno de los hombres ya nombrados

luego de descubrir de donde provenía tiene que dejar atrás todo para comenzar una nueva vida donde se reencuentra con su pasado (al comienzo a ella le avían borrado su memoria) , se reencuentra con todos los amigos y personas conocidas que avía dejado atrás se reencuentra con naruto sasuke sakura ya que juntos formaran el equipo 7 junto a kakashi y así comienza una etapa nueva en su vida con sus nuevos amigos de konoha

luego se terminar una relación muy complicada con quien fue su primer amor, logra encontrarlo nuevamente en las manos de un hombre el cual le hará revivir todos los sentimiento que ella avía sepultado (el es de konoha) se enamora perdidamente de el e incluso mas de lo q ella pensaba pero al marcharse el, ella lo esperara …


	2. encuentros

LLEGO A CASA ...ENTRO DEJO LAS COSAS EN LA MESA *+ ohh. es cierto me fui tan rapido que olvide apagar la cocina* ...GIRO RÁPIDAMENTE ..VEO A KILLUA O_O ohh pero que..que ases aca? Por q estas en mi cas... (ESTA SENTADO EN LA SILLA)** KILLUA**:es solo un etrenamiento no es como que quisiera estar en un lugar como este MIRA ALREDEDOR ..sin comodidades y nada por el estilo ..uff no creas q es por ti solamente me obligaron a que viviera por aqui ...tengo que adaptarme a un lugar como este MIRA CON CARA DE INDIFERENCIA + : un lug..como... este chhs…css NO ME SALEN LAS PALABRAS ….hm ai tantas aldeas! por que escoges esta! **KILLUA** (CIERRA SUS OJOS): mmm no lo se ..(ME MIRA) :)bueno ahora q estas aqui te pediré esto... tendrás que ayudarme si tengo algún problema..ya sabes soy tu nbo vecino + -_- ..nu..ebo vecino? **KILLUA**:si estoy al lado de tu casa + queeeee! **KILLUA:** (se pone de pie ..frunce el ceño) y xq te vas tanto tiempo si tienes la cocina prendida (HUELE) mm que es? huele bien +: es un plato normal LO EMPUJO ASTA LA PUERTA + ahora vete LE SUENA EL ESTOMAGO) **KILLUA**:$ + 77mmm esta bien solo por cortesía te invitare a cenar …PERO LUEGO TE Irás! **KILLUA** ajaaj si :D siéntate (PONGO LA COMIDA SOBRE LA MESA ME SIENTO) (LE SIRVO ME SIRVO) **KILLUA** oye por que tu tines ese plato +que? **KILLUA** EL tuyo se ve mas delicioso ME SORPRENDO + qUE? pero si lo ise todo junto **KILLUA**: no importa solo dame tu plato (ME LO QUITA) + eyy ..no importa ¬¬ comere el tuyo (COME MUI RÁPIDO) .. **KILLUA**: quiero mas SACA MAS COMIDA .. .**KILLUA** mas... .mas (SE COME TODO)(APENAS COMO MI PLATO ) **KILLUA** ..ahh quede satisfecho +si te comiste todo ¬¬ apenas probé el plato! **KILLUA** ..tu hiciste poco +pero si era para mi sol…no importa ahora estas bien? **KILLUA** si **. +**entoncs puedes irte **KILLUA** ¬¬ bien .. (SE va)

LAVO LOS PLATOS *siento que fui muy pesada pero ...oshh! siempre busca la manera de fastidiarme ..:D ajajja ...aunque esta visita suya me cae muy bien :) *

SE HACE DE NOCHE ...ESTOY ACOSTADA SIENTO GRITOS *killua 77 ashh ahora que pasara* **KILLUA** ayuda ahhhhh q asco q es esto ME LEVANTO SALGO CORRIENDO * juro que si es una broma lo ..* **KILLUA** ahhhh ayuda ayuda SALTO POR LA VENTANA ENTRO A EL CUARTO + q sucede kill...o_O (ESTA ARRIBA DE UNA SILLA CON LOS PIES ENCOGIDOS +q ases ahí -_- **KILLUA** eso! eso! APUNTA A LA ESQUINA +eso? -_- … es tan solo un un insecto **KILLUA** ahh es asqueroso + -_- y tu eres un Asesino ? LO MATO eso es todo? por eso asias semejante escándalo? (SE PARA) **KILLUA:** que pasa contigo! Eso era algo asqe… + BIEN Si ESO ERA TODO PODRIAS DEJAR DORMIR A LAS DEMAS PERSONAS! Me doy vuelta **KILLUA** (se sienta en su cama) espera..que.. quédate aqui… por favor +o_o *me tomo por sorpresa :s que ago? +mmm 77 esta bien KILLUA SONRÍE SE TIRA PARA ATRÁS CON LAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA +HUM :) **KILLUA** aunque no quieras admitirlo ..se que estas feliz de verme haja +:$ quee! si sigues diciendo cosas como esa me iré **KILLUA** ajskajs (CIERRA LOS OJOS) esta bien no hablare mas SONRIE :) +* HUM si aunque no quiera admitirlo estoy feliz... a pesar de todo ...siempre me ases reír * **KILLUA** oye +ah? **KILLUA** que ases alli parada me estas poniendo nervioso...por que no te sientas LO MIRO + esta bien ME SIENTO **KILLUA** diana + queee! ** KILLUA** sabes por que eleji venir asta este lugar +m? **KILLUA** porque siempre hablabas de el como si fuera un lugar magico ME MIRA + *porque siempre actuó enojada con el...oh :$ poe que me esta mirando asi? * + lo es es un lugar magico ..estando aca te daras cuenta de como es vivir en esta aldea ...te daras cuenta que es un lugar muy acogedor :) ME SONRIE cierra sus ojos QUEDAMOS EN SILENCIO POR UN BUEN TIEMPO *que ago aca ..porque estoy aqui con el* ME TOMA LA MANO + o_o LO MIRO esta dormido TIENE NA SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO LO TAPO CON UNAS MANTAS ..ME VOY


End file.
